Garp's Family
by xpiester333x
Summary: Garp hadn't planned on raising anymore kids, and then Ace was entrusted to him. One was bad enough, but then Luffy came along. Musings of a proud grandfather.


**A/N: **Truthfully I'm not 100% satisfied with this fic, and contemplated not posting it to FF ever. I've decided to post it for the time being,  
but don't be surprised to find a better rewrite sometime in the future.

* * *

Garp didn't ask for his first grandson. Truthfully, Ace came at a really bad time. With Gold Roger's final words, rookie pirates had started cropping up left and right, causing trouble everywhere they went. It was a busy time for the marines, trying to put an end to this mess before it had a chance to begin.

It was a promise though, and while Roger might have been a devious pirate, Garp had always known he was a respectable man. He had to keep his word and take the kid in, and he had his first grandson.

Garp didn't ask for his second grandson either. Luffy was a sudden surprise. Garp hadn't even been aware Dragon had a child until he showed up with one in hand, leaving him with Garp to return to whatever it was that no good son of his had gotten up to now.

He didn't have time for another kid. Ace had been a brat from the moment he could talk and Garp had quite enough on his plate with just the one, adding another only added to his inconvenience. But Luffy was his blood, and there was no way he could refuse to take care of an innocent child.

It wasn't that Garp hated children, even these children who had bad manners and wild imaginations. It was just that he'd already done his job in raising his own child and at this point in his life he didn't have time to raise anymore. He'd left them with people he knew would take care of them, and visited them whenever it was possible.

Originally, he'd tried to keep them apart. Ace was a foulmouthed little snot who'd been caught fighting more than once, and Garp wasn't sure he wanted Luffy to be influenced by that kind of behavior. However, leaving Luffy in the village had been a big mistake, and now Garp was regretting thinking that Ace would have been a bad influence. Kids were supposed to fight, after all. However, kids were not supposed to be spurred on to ridiculous dreams by pirates.

When Luffy announced his dream of becoming a great pirate, Garp hit him twice as hard as he normally would. Not that hitting him had the same effect anymore, since his skull was now made of rubber.

If Garp ever got his hands on this Shanks character, he was going to tear him a new one.

Those boys were both going to become great marines, if he had any say in the matter (and as their guardian he most certainly did). Pirates led notoriously short lives, usually ones that ended by canon fire and a trip to the bottom of the sea, or sometimes on an execution platform. At least as marines he would be able to keep track of them, they would grow and be safe among their comrades. It was the best life he knew they could have, and it was the one he wanted most to give them.

It was apparent he was losing that battle quickly, however. Each time he was able to take some time out to see the boys, they got increasingly more and more determined to go down a path directly opposite of the one he wanted them to take. He tried to beat the ridiculous idea's out of their heads, but it didn't seem to be doing any good.

He was never sure about the third kid, Sabo his name was. Garp supposed it wasn't technically his job to include the kid in with his already too large collection of grandchildren, but then the boy seemed to be an unwanted miscreant and Garp figured it couldn't do any harm to introduce that brat to his fist of love either.

It was after Sabo had died that Garp knew he'd never convince them to be marines. It wasn't that he gave up trying, but it was evident that their friend's death had done something to them, made men out of small boys, and solidified their dreams.

And so, on days that he'd been away and unable to see them both for a long period of time, his grandchildren left to make their mark on the world. And make their mark they did. Both were in the paper constantly, for one reason or another. Ace had stirred quite a large amount of concern when he joined old Whitebeard's fleet, and Luffy had made a huge mess of Enies Lobby.

Garp couldn't exactly say he was happy with what his grandsons had become. This hadn't gone as he had planned, and he always had the idea that someday this life would end badly for one or both of them. He might not have been happy with their choices, but he was very proud.

After all, only the grandchildren of Monkey D. Garp could cause such a commotion.


End file.
